Tangled The Series
Tangled: The Series (later re-titled Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) is a Disney Television Animated series, based on Walt Disney Animation Studios' acclaimed feature film of the same name. The series premiered on March 24, 2017 on Disney Channels around the world. The series pilot made its debut in March 10, 2017 with a television special. Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi reprise their roles as Rapunzel and Eugene (also known as Flynn Rider) and also reunite Disney Legend and Academy Award-winning composer Alan Menken and lyricist Glenn Slater. Synopsis Set between the events of the feature film and the start of Tangled Ever After, the animated series unfolds as Rapunzel acquaints herself with her parents, her kingdom and the people of Corona. Her irrepressible spirit and natural curiosity about the world drives her to the realization that there is so much more she needs to learn before she can truly accept her royal destiny. She boldly puts her crown and impending marriage on hold to seek out epic adventures, much to the dismay of the King who, after missing out on Rapunzel's youth, must accept that his daughter is now an independent young woman. Accompanying Rapunzel on her journey will be Eugene; the plucky chameleon sidekick, Pascal; the no-nonsense horse, Maximus; The Snuggly Duckling Pub Thugs; and newcomer Cassandra, a tough-as-nails handmaiden, who becomes Rapunzel's confidant. Season Two finds Rapunzel venturing outside of the kingdom in search of where the mystical black rocks lead, after discovering she is somehow connected to them. Accompanying Rapunzel on her journey is her partner in life, Eugene; her best friend and confidante, Cassandra; her loyal chameleon sidekick, Pascal; no-nonsense and dutiful horse, Maximus; Eugene’s best friend, Lance and the Snuggly Duckling Pub Thugs. Together, they will discover new people and places and embark on an incredible new adventure far beyond Corona’s walls. In the season three premiere, Rapunzel returns to the kingdom of Corona only to find that it has been taken over by an old enemy. Still reeling from Cassandra’s betrayal, Rapunzel must use her inner strength to save Corona and its people, including her parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna. Sticking by her side is her partner in life, Eugene; her loyal chameleon sidekick, Pascal; no-nonsense and dutiful horse, Maximus; and Eugene’s best friend, Lance.1 Cast Returning *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert, Feldspar *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *M. C. Gainey as The Captain of the Guards *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Charles Halford as Vladimir *Steve Blum as Attila Introduced in the series *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *Richard Kind as Uncle Monty *Diedrich Bader as Stan *Sean Hayes as Pete *Peter MacNicol as Nigel the Advisor *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jonathan Banks as Quirin *Pat Carroll/Susanne Blakeslee as Old Lady Crowley *Carol Kane as Madame Canardist *Bruce Campbell as King Edmund *Kelly Hu as Adira *Britt Robertson as Vex *Timothy Dalton as Lord Demanitus *Yvonne Strahovski as Stalyan *Katy Mixon as Seraphina *Kathy Najimy as Mother *Khary Payton as Kai *Chris Diamantopoulos as Flynn Rider *Betsy Sodaro as Clementine *Artemis Pebdani as Creighton *Gina Torres as Queen of Ingvarr *Tara Fitzgerald as Zhan Tiri Category:Animated television series